Everything in the right places
by Yana Montana
Summary: This is a reunion scene between Commander Shepard, first human Specter and Ashley Williams, after a two-year absence.


Hey, everyone! Want to present you my very first fan fiction, which was inspired by my awesome forumates at "The ME1 Love interest speculation thread. (Which is totally Not a Love Thread at ALL)"

This is a reunion scene between Commander Shepard, first human Specter and Ashley Williams, after a two-year absence.

* * *

Ashley Madeline Williams couldn't leave her mirror reflection that easy. Something was wrong: an overdone hairdo or a crease on her uniform? No, everything was perfect; still something was missing… or someone.

"Keep it together, Ash. He wouldn't like seeing you so nervous and melancholic,"- she muttered, giving a deep sigh.

Two years passed since the last time she saw Shepard and though her mind kept telling that he was gone forever, her heart would never accept it and tried to catch at any straw, any piece of information that can happily prove her mind wrong. Liara disappeared couple of months after Shepard's presumable death was announced. After their last conversation (which happened long time ago) it was clear Doc had dug out something, something tiny, but possibly of a great importance. Damn, if not for that last assignment, Ash could have join Liara. Well, from the other hand she saved that kid and all his family from the raiders' attack.

The hall was full of Alliance soldiers and officials. Joker, the only unshaved man around, was looking particularly smart in his white uniform and was speaking to a fellow officer. He smiled when Williams emerged from the corner.

"Congratulations, Ash. It's either because of your promotion or the way you wearing these high heels, but you look very…"

"Stupid?"- She grinned rising a brow.

They hugged. While Ashley's head still touching Joker's shoulder she suddenly felt someone's eyes fixed on her. Williams quickly scanned the crowd, but the person who was staring at her had already been gone. She got butterflies – for the first time since the college when she was dating Danny Cullen from the baseball team.

"Is everything all right? You look a bit worried," – asked Joker.

"No. Everything is fine. I hope you don't mind if I throw you to these Alliance lions for some time? The lady needs to change her dress for the after-party."

Having taken care of her friend and several other fellow soldiers, Ashley went fast to her apartments still getting butterflies.

Ashley Madeline Williams, with weird thoughts and feelings still making a senseless salad in her head, reached the door of her rented flat in the Wards. She put her hand on the wall to turn on the lights and felt something unfamiliar in the air.

A bouquet of fresh chrysanthemum was lying on a small table right behind her. Ashley took one flower and brought it close to her face. She breathed in a wonderful fragrance and memories started conquering back her body. Right behind the bouquet there was a note. Sonnet XXV by . She smiled. Then a sudden realization hit her as a cold shower.

"Nobody knows I like poetry. And where are those coming from?"

At that very moment Ashley heard a noise from the other room. As silent as possible she took out her pistol and headed forward. In a couple of seconds Ash, with her heart jumping out of her chest, reached the destination. A quick glance to her left and she saw a man, with his face averted. He was armed.

"Best defence is offence,"- flashed through Ashley's mind before she fired a warning shot.

The man surely wasn't ready for events to develop in that manner and the bullet hit him in the right shoulder. But he was well-equipped and had enough shields activated for bullet not to hurt him.

"And I was kinda hoping for a friendlier meeting. I guess flowers and poetry are not my strongest point if instead of "Hey, Shepard!" I receive a bullet in my back,"- smiled the first human Specter.

Ashley stood with her mouth half open. She tried to say something, but physically couldn't do it.

In a minute or two, which both spent in complete silence just looking at each other, Ashley moved forward. Still gazing unblinkingly right at her lover's eyes she fetched him a punch on the chin.

"Ouch!" – He cried, touching the sore chin.

"This is for keeping me frantic during all these months, you, heartless bastard! I almost believed that you died!"

While Shepard kept touching his chin, Ashley fetched him another fruity slap across the face.

"This is for burgling into my apartments! I might have killed you! Again. And… and for the flowers! Who told you I like them anyway?"

"After that Normandy accident I thought that wearing an amour even during my date won't hurt. Well, as we both can see, I was right. And what concerns flowers… I reckon that was a common guess. I heard girls like flowers. You are a girl after all," – he said with downcast eyes.

Ash came close to Shepard and, before he even thought of moving at a safer distance expecting Ashley's burst of indignation to give vent to another act of violence, leaned towards his ear.

"And this is for coming back to me."

She grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately.

"That's what I am talking about," – mumbled Shepard snuggling up to the woman he loved.


End file.
